


Graffiti Art

by Jishubunny



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Graffiti, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jishubunny/pseuds/Jishubunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only crime Kieren liked to get himself involved in was vandalism.  Simon witnessed it and found the graffiti art truly amazing.  Hence, he got involved with the artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti Art

The only crime Kieren liked to get himself involved in was vandalism. He liked doing graffiti art on a huge wall. It just didn't feel the same on paper. He also liked the feeling of thrill of almost getting caught by a police officer. After being chased multiple times, Kieren's running speed improved a lot. His PE teacher even tried to convince him to join the track team.

Simon was walking home when he witnessed a familiar boy spraying paint on a wall. He only meant to look for a short while, but it became quite a long while as he witnessed the boy's finished masterpiece. Simon was too focused on the graffiti art that resembled a cathedral window that he didn't notice that the artist had finally noticed his presence.

"How long do you intend to stare at it?"

Simon was startled from his trance as he heard the artist speak. "Your art is amazing. I've never watched anyone doing graffiti art before. You're amazing!"

"Nobody has ever watched me doing this before." Kieren blushed as his one and only audience complimented him and his art. He heard people complimenting on his graffiti art, but nobody complimented him as an artist since they never bother to who did the graffiti art.

Their conversation was interrupted by the presence of the police officer. "Run!" Kieren told the other as he snatched his backpack which was full of spray paint bottles. Kieren was impressed that the other was able to keep up running with him. They ended up in a street full of people and got separated. Kieren was glad that he managed to lose the police officer, but he was concerned if the police office caught the other. He went to the nearest convenience store to buy a bottle of water since he got thirsty from all the running.

"Can I have some of that?"

Kieren smiled as he saw a familiar face beside him. "Sure." He drank half of the bottle and offered the rest to the other guy. "So we practically shared an indirect kiss without knowing each other's names."

Simon choked and coughed before drinking some more water to calm down his throat. "It's Simon, and I think we go to the same school."

"Yeah, I've seen you at school before. I've always thought you were kind of hot," Kieren roamed his eyes up and down on Simon's body. "My name is Kieren. Feel free to say hi to me next time you see me." He left the convenience store first knowing that Simon was staring at his behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hi."

Kieren didn't have to turn around to know who spoke to him with an Irish accent, but he turned around anyway because he wanted to look at Simon's handsome face. "How did you manage to find me?" Kieren was curious because he just randomly chooses a wall to vandalize.

"I think this is the third time I visited this place hoping to find you here. I thought it has a nice huge wall that you would probably want to vandalize. I'm glad my timing is perfect this time. Third time is the charm after all. Here, I have something for you." Simon gave Kieren a face mask that had a cute mouth design on it.

Kieren laughed before putting on the face mask. "How do I look?"

"Kawaii."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Simon opened his locker at school and was surprised to find a paper with a pencil sketch of his face on it. At the bottom of the paper was Kieren's signature and cellphone number. He immediately punched Kieren's number on his phone and called the other.

"Did you like my surprise?" Kieren asked, knowing that the unknown number that flashed on his cellphone's screen was most likely Simon's.

"You are such a criminal. You vandalize and know how to pick on locks. What else can you do? Let's see... you did a pencil sketch of me too though that's not quite a criminal thing, but I like it and I like you. Where the fuck are you right now?"

Kieren laughed as he could obviously feel the happiness and excitement in Simon's voice. He pressed the end button on his cellphone but still managed to answer Simon's question. "Behind you."

The moment Simon turned around, he was greeted by a very good morning kiss from Kieren.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kieren!!! You should totally see this!!!" Amy exclaimed in excitement.

"Not right now, Amy. I need to look for Simon." Kieren wasn't in a good mood right now. Simon hasn't answered any of his calls or text messages last night.

"This has something to do with Simon!!!" When Amy said this, Kieren allowed himself to be dragged to the wall behind their school.

On the huge wall which was obviously school property, there was a huge graffiti saying KIEREN, I LOVE YOU! which caused Kieren's jaw to drop to the ground.

"Do you like it?" Simon asked, finally making his appearance to Kieren.

"Yes, but aren't you going to get expelled for this?" Kieren was feeling overwhelmed because Simon is currently the president of the entire student body and yet, he did something like this.

"Hey, I love you, but I don't love you enough to get myself expelled," Simon joked. "I got permission to do this and that the graffiti should stay there for the rest of the week before taking it off. I was busy doing this, so I wasn't able to answer any of your calls or text messages last night."

"You actually have talent for this kind of thing." Kieren was honestly impressed by Simon's art. "I'm honestly glad that you got permission to do this. I wouldn't want people to think that I've been a bad influence to you."

Amy was quick enough to snap a picture of Kieren and Simon kissing with the huge graffiti behind them. It was Simon's first (and maybe last) graffiti art, but even if it was going to be taken off the wall next week, it will forever remain in Kieren's heart.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I think Simon saying "Kawaii" is totally out of character, but I want to imagine him saying it anyway! Haha! I've seen a lot of cute face masks in Google and also at a certain store at the mall. I've been wanting to buy one. I guess my real life "want" has been written down in this fic.
> 
> For the cathedral window graffiti, I imagined Kieren doing something like this~  
> http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-FasEK1vM_lo/T6QJJ-c0m4I/AAAAAAAAAyg/Z37luuvbDBg/s1600/IMG_0646.jpg
> 
> If Kieren was a bad boy or rebel type, I could totally imagine him doing vandalism/graffiti art with his talent.
> 
> This is my second "In The Flesh" fic which I enjoyed writing. I hope you guys enjoyed reading too! For those who haven't read my previous fic, please check it out!


End file.
